Virgen
by chiiocullen
Summary: El Un Profesor de Frances interesado en las chicas inocentes y Virgenes, Ella lo deseaba y haria cualquier cosa por tenerlo...incluso si tenia que fingir... 18 Lemmon.


Disclaimer: Los Personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer yo solo los pido prestados para crear esta 'Historia'

* * *

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Aniita!

* * *

― Y bien, Que tal te fue Bella?-pregunto Alice al salir de nuestra clase de idiomas.

― Bien, Pff!, ¡El realmente cree que soy virgen!-exclame aun incrédula- todo va perfecto, mañana me 'entregare' a el.

― Tranquila querida, tu esfuerzo valdrá la pena-dijo Rose mientras veía al profe Cullen salir de la escuela.

― ¡Mas le vale!...es que, es tan… ¡Arg!, me resulta patético tener que fingir para acostarme con el- dije exasperada. El profesor Edward Cullen era el sueño de cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas, impartía clases de Francés en la escuela de idiomas y según los cotilleos, tenia una fijación por las chicas inocentes y Vírgenes…Eme aquí, fingiendo ser la chica pura e inocente, que realmente no soy…una tara realmente difícil…

Al iniciar el curso de idiomas, mis amigas y yo teníamos en mente aprender chino mandarín, por ello nos matriculamos en esa escuela, después de la primera clase lo mire al salir y decidí que haría cualquier cosa para acostarme con el, así que nos cambiamos a sus clases de francés. Después nos enteramos de sus gustos y a pesar de que la "inocencia" no figuraba en mi larga lista de virtudes, decidí seguir adelante…_aun si eso significaba fingir…_

* * *

Llevaba ya 5 años dando clases de francés en la escuela de idiomas, lo que inicio siendo como el trabajo más tedioso de mi vida, termino siendo el paraíso…sinceramente se que no soy feo y nunca me habían faltado chicas dispuestas a pasarlo bien, pero con este empleo descubrí que los profesores tenían posiciones realmente ventajosas con sus alumnas y que por alguna razón a ellas les parecía de lo mas excitante el acento francés…

Mis ultimas 4 'alumnas favoritas' resultaron vírgenes, lo que llegado el momento me pareció aun mas excitante, descubrí que no había nada mas erótico que saberse el primero, el primero en tocarlas tan íntimamente, el primero en enseñarles a conocer sus deseos, el primero en oírlas gemir, el primero en venerar el templo inmerso entre sus piernas…el primero en enseñarles la perfección de acto sexual.

Henos aquí ahora, sabia perfectamente que Isabella Swan no era la chica la inocente que pretendía ser, que sus sonrojos no eran a causa de de su pudor, sino de su excitación, sabia que bajo esa mirada de gatita inexperta se escondía una gata salvaje dispuesta a responder a la menor provocación, y aunque conocía perfectamente su juego…estaba dispuesto a jugarlo, pero sobretodo, a ganarlo…

* * *

― Bien querida, hoy es el día- dijo Rose entrando en mi habitación- sugiero la falda blanca tableada en rojo, tu chaqueta negra de piel y tacones negros.

― Buena elección- dijo Alice rebuscando las prendas que Rose había mencionado, en mi armario- yo sugiero el conjunto de tanga y bra en blanco con encaje en rojo y negro, ¿Qué Opinas Rose?

― Me parece perfecto Ali

― ¡Obvio!

― ¿Acaso mi Opinión no cuenta?

― Tranquila Bella, es solo que hoy es el ultimo día y no podemos permitir que lo arruines- dijo Rose como si hablara con una niña de tres años mientras acariciaba disimuladamente uno de mis pechos.

― ¡Exacto!- dijo Alice- dándole la razón, mientras tiraba de la toalla que cubría mi cabeza- sugiero que uses la fragancia de fresas…

― Si a Edward le gusta- musite distraída mientras me inclinaba poniéndome el tanga y sentía un azote en mi trasero…Alice

― ¡Ok gatita, te deseo suerte!- dijo la enana mientras salía de mi cuarto.

― Yo también-dijo Rose inclinándose para besar mis labios, mientras con sus manos excitaba mis pezones- no olvides que eres virgen, no vallas a fastidiar su fantasía.

_Olvide mencionarlo mis amigas son lesbianas_…

* * *

― Bien chicos, esto es todo por hoy, mañana tenemos examen, así que estudien bien- término el profe Cullen. Espere a que todos dejaran el salón para acercarme a el.

― ¿Estas lista cielo?- dijo mientras acariciaba una de mis enrojecidas mejillas.

― Creo que si.

― No temas tesoro, prometo que seré cuidadoso contigo- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y dirigía sus labios sensuales a mi boca, sus besos me encendían mas de lo que me gustaba admitir, después de mi primera vez, había jurado que nunca jamás permitiría que un hombre me dominara…pero como bien dice el dicho…nunca jamás, es mucho, mucho tiempo…

Nos dirigimos a su apartamento en su volvo, el ambiente parecía cargado de sensualidad, preludio de lo que sucedería, y era algo que los dos estabos deseando sobremanera...

* * *

_Yo se que nunca te lo dije así_  
_A veces canto solo para mi_  
_solo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto_

― ¿Estas nerviosa gatita?- pregunte a sabiendas de que este no era el caso.

― Si un poco, esto es nuevo para mi- musito con la mirada baja y el rostro enrojecido, me impresionaban sus dotes de actriz. Tome su rostro en mis manos para besar sus labios de fresa, sabia que su timidez era fingida, pero eso no detenía a mi libido. Ella gimió en mis brazos, respondiendo con ese deseo y esa pasión que no era capas de esconder, mi miembro ya palpitaba anhelante como respuesta a sus caricias y sus eroticos sonidos de placer. No sin cierta reticencia me separe de sus labios, su respiración se había convertido en jadeos entrecortados.

_El instinto animal no fallara_  
_quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar_  
_yo se que puedo hacer que tu me comprendas_  
_si sigues mi juego_

― Tranquila pequeña- dije acariciando sus labios- tenemos toda la noche para nosotros. Ella me dedico una mirada impaciente de la que hise caso omiso. Me apresure a retirar su chaqueta y la goma de su cabello, permitiendo que sus ondas cafés cubrieran sus hombros.

― Lo siento, es solo que esto es tan…intenso, yo, creo, siento que no puedo contenerme- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi boca, me sentía como Adán descubriendo los placeres del cuerpo de Eva, solo que en nuestro caso, el pecado era un viejo amigo.

Devore sus labios de forma compulsiva, cada caricia, cada lametón, hizo que anhelará mas, su lengua se entrelazaba con la mía a un ritmo vertiginoso, mis manos ansiosas recorrían sus piernas, su atuendo era perfecto para la ocasión…mi alumna dócil y obediente…

_Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor,_  
_el que te enseñe del amor_  
_lo que sabes y disimulas_  
_quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad_  
_quiero volverme tan vulgar_  
_voy a engañarte tonta_  
_solo para tocarte un poco!_

― Será mejor ir a la habitación pequeña- dije con la voz ronca mientras la dirigía a mi habitación- ¿Estas segura de esto gatita?- musite besando la curvatura de su cuello.

― Si- pronuncio enfebrecida aferrandose a mi cuello y desabotonaba mi camisa, una vez hubo terminado detuve sus manos escurridizas antes de que se adentraran en mis pantalones.

― Tranquila gatita, cualquiera diría que eres una experta en esto- dije con una sonrisa burlona. Ella me fulmino con la mirada.

― Lo siento

― No lo sientas mi niña, nunca me escondas los deseos de tu cuerpo- dije mientras desabotonaba su blusa y su falda, quedando ante mi en ropa interior, su piel parecía brillar bajo la luz de la bombilla, sus pechos se abultaban bajo el sostén y el olor de su excitación potenciaba mi deseo. Dirigí mi mano a su entrepierna y la acaricie ahí con mis dedos, sobre sus bragas húmedas, ella gimió para mi, mientras su cuerpo se agitaba…su cuerpo cantaba para mi, me atraía cual sirena...

― Edward…te necesito- dijo mi pequeña niña mientras retiraba mi camisa y acariciaba mi pecho con sus sexy's unas rojas y excitaba mis tetillas con sus dedos, la pequeña sabia como hacer que mi miembro palpitara de deseo.

_Ya ves así nunca sabrás de mi_  
_mi fantasía me describe así_  
_esta es la parte que no a visto nadie_  
_y que tu ahora conoces_  
_es que te veo y es mi reacción_  
_el pretender tener todo el control_  
_aprovecharme de ti me estimula_  
_apuntarte, mis trucos_

― Haré que esto sea perfecto par ti gatita- musite mientras la giraba para desabrochar su sostén, bese su nuca y descendí por su columna, dejando a mi paso una estela de fuego que la encendió aun mas.

― Edward…por favor

― ¿Qué necesitas mi niña?

― Te necesito…

_Percibo en que momento te comienzas a mojar_  
_y entonces no puedo parar_  
_hasta sentir que te hago mía_  
_en el papel de ingenua_  
_tu te luces de verdad_  
_y yo comienzo a sospechar_  
_que eres mi alumna preferida_  
_y que caíste en mi trampa_

La gire y devoré sus labios mientras excitaba sus pezones que coronaban unos pechos de porvelana y prominentes, descendí hasta el canalillo entre sus pechos.

― Quiero probarte- dije entes d rodear uno de sus pezones con mi lengua, ella gimió cual potra en brama y dirigió sus manos temblorosas a mi pantalón.

― Tranquila gatita, tengo que ir despacio por ti- dije mientras la empujaba ligeramente hasta quedar tendida en mi cama, me posicione a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y me incline para besar sus pechos y descender hasta su vientre tembloroso, baje sus braguitas y mi miembro palpito y se hinchó al contemplar sus labios húmedos y sedosos, brillaban a causa de su excitacion, acaricie su entrepierna y ella gimió a causa de mis caricias…

_yo quiero ser tu negro del camión_  
_yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron_  
_yo quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de modo elegante_  
_yo quiero que te toques para mi_  
_quiero tocarme y acabar en ti_  
_ahí si supieras como me emociona de solo pensarlo_

― Edward, por favor, ¡te necesito!- dijo mi gatita mientras se estiraba para desabrochar mis pantalones, tome su mano en mi palma y la dirigí dentro para que apreciara lo duro y erecto que estaba mi miembro por ella, gimió y empezó a masturbarme mientras bajaba mis calzoncillos liberando mi miembro en su palma.

― Bien gatita, ¿Ves lo duro que me pones?

Ella asintió y se inclino a darme un lametazo, gimió al probar mi pene húmedo y se abalanzo sobre mi rodeándome con su boca, a temor de no poder contenerme la separe de mi y la recosté de nuevo, mientras me acariciaba a mi mismo frente a ella- ¿Te gusto mi niña?

_quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad_  
_quiero volverme tan vulgar_  
_voy a engañarte tonta_  
_solo para tocarte un poco_

― ¡Si Edward, por favor continua!- dijo Bella desesperada mientras habría las piernas exponiéndose ante mi, incapaz de contenerme me incline y la probé, ella se tenso debajo de mi y sus gemidos aumentaron hasta que exploto en mi boca llenándome con su esencia almizclada.

― ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta creer?

― ¿Qué?- pregunto con aprehensión

― Que jamás hayas hecho el amor con otro hombre, tu cuerpo arde por mis caricias gatita…

― Nunca antes me había interesado

― Pero ahora mismo me deseas ¿No es cierto?

― Supongo que te esperaba a ti, quiero que me enseñes Edward, demuéstrame como hacerlo, enséñame por favor- suplico mi niña hambrienta de mas, sabia que para ella el sexo era como una adicción, y el placer sexual su droga personal…

― Voulez vous coucher avec moir?- pregunte con mi mejor acento francés...

― ¡Oui!- respondió Bella con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

_Quiero ser, tu profesor...quiero ser, tu profesor...quiero ser, tu profesor...quiero ser, tu profesor..._

Abrí sus piernas en una perfecta 'V' y tome mi miembro para dirigirme a su entrada, frote su clítoris con mi punta húmeda, sentí su piel desnuda temblar debajo. La penetre en el corazón de su abertura llenándola por completo, ella soltó un chillido de placer y empezó a agitar sus caderas salvajemente para incrementar la fricción, incapaz de contenerme aumente mi ritmo hasta montarla salvajemente, había tenido muchas mujeres antes de ella, pero nunca me habian excitado tanto...solo ella...

Ella empezo a temblar y sus músculos internos empezaron a apretar mi miembro, incitandome, pidiendo mas, ambos estábamos ya tan cerca, sus unas rojas se clavaban en mi espalda pidiendo mas, de su boca solo salían frases incoherentes y gemidos del placer que sentía …

― Mmm, ¡Oui! ¡Oui!- mi pequeña gatita estaba enloquecida, alcanzo una vez mas el orgasmo arrastrándome con ella…terminamos al mismo tiempo, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos permanecia unidos, siendo uno solo, su Corazón latia desbocado y su boca Exhalaba su tibio aliento en mi oido...Después de unos minutos nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad.

― ¿A los cuantos años perdiste la virginidad gatita?- pregunte por curiosidad, la farsa Había terminado y ambos eramos consientes de ello, pero como bien dicen la curiosidad mato al gato…

― A los 13-Yo silbé por lo bajo y ella rio ante mi desconcierto- ¿Y tu?

― A los 15- respondí de mala gana, eso un duro golpe a mi Ego- me ganaste…

― Bueno al menos esto valió la pena…¿O no, profe?

!_Que me Castren si no!_

* * *

Bueno Espero que sea de su agrado, principalmente para mi Bffa Aniita que me pidio de la manera mas atenta que le escibiera un shot sexoso, espero te guste amiguii, tu fantasia, tu cancion sexosa favorita de miranda, tu sobrenombre favorito etc...T.Q.M grasias por estar siempre ahi, mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles ;)

Espero les guste! tiene uno que otro error por ahi porque batalle uff! con los acentos...espero sus comentarios mis amores..(k)

!Review!


End file.
